Jason Sadler
Jason Sadler is a man, along with several others, who was transported to the past on the day of Liber8's planned execution in 2077. However, he was brought back to 1992, 20 years before Kiera Cameron and Liber8. He has since then fended for himself and has lost a bit of his sanity, though not his intelligence, along the way. In Second Time, it was revealed that Jason is the son of one of the most powerful entrepreneurs of the future, Alec Sadler, and it was his own father's attempt to undo his wrongdoings that sent him back in time. Biography History Born to a genius, Jason seemed to have inherited his father's skills with technology and engineering. In 2077, Alec asked Jason to help ensure Liber8's travel to the past by making sure that the power generator that will trigger the device from below the execution chamber will be ready. Unfortunately, Jason runs into one of the Freelancers, Warren, who planned to stop him. Delayed from getting as far away as possible from the perimeter of the device, Jason and Warren were both sent back in time with the others. Apparently, Jason was sent back to 1992. Season 1 In Endtimes, Jason encountered Kiera Cameron in the plaza and recognized her blue eyes from the execution chamber in 2077 on the day of Liber8's planned execution. Jason tried to convince Kiera that he was also from the future, but his ramblings made it hard to believe for the latter. He also informed Kiera about other time travelers called Freelancers, one of which is Mr. Escher. Jason also reminded Kiera of an explosion that was set to go off that day in one of the buildings surrounding the plaza, which is a momentous day often discussed in the future's history lessons. They worked together to try to determine which of the buildings will be attacked but are unable to remember. They then went back to Jason's home where he told Kiera that he has built a working time machine, although this is later proven false as the depth of Jason's insanity is hinted at, having assembled a series of bicycle wheels and aluminum foil, declaring it to be a working time machine. Season 2 In Second Thoughts, Jason is seen walking around on a sidewalk alone in the dark talking to himself. He then hears rustling in the bushes around him. He goes to the Vancouver Police Department and asks for Kiera but Carlos tells him that she isn't there. Jason tells him to tell Kiera that "I think we got Freelancers." Jason tells Carlos that Kiera will understand the meaning. Later, Kiera is coming back from getting groceries with Alec Sadler and they see Jason playing chess with a bunch of partners; Alec leaves and Kiera goes to Jason. Jason asks about Alec before Kiera asks about the Freelancers. Jason tells her that the Freelancers are after him. He goes on to tell her that Freelancers are time travelers of different types that may or may not be protecting the timeline from abuse. He says that Freelancers pull the strings of some of great technology discoveries in history. Kiera asks about Escher, who Jason says is a Freelancer "running his own agenda." When Kiera asks if the Freelancers can travel to and from the future, Jason deduces that she wants to find them to get back home. He tells her that she won't be the same person she was when she left 2077. In Second Opinion, it is March 15, 2013. While Alec is walking on the sidewalk, he feels that someone is following him. He goes into a cafe, looks out the window, and sees Jason outside. Jason smiles and goes inside. Jason tells Alec that he's tracking. Jason then shows him blueprints of the Quantum Device that he sketched. While they're talking, Alec activates his link to Kiera's CMR, hears that she's about to be interrogated by Inspector Nora Harris and CSIS Agent Gardiner, and hurries off. Later, when Alec is leaving his lab, Jason is waiting outside for him. Jason tells him that the reason he gave him the blueprints was to prove that he had something to offer Alec. Alec asks him if they could start working on the schematics immediately. He tells Jason that he might be able to reverse-engineer a way back home for him. They both know that Kiera would like that and Jason agrees. Season 3 In Minute by Minute, Jason is seen in the Freelancers' holding area with Kiera, Kellog, and the captive members of Liber8. In the alternate timeline, one week ago, Jason finds Alec hiding and watching Other Alec and Emily from across the street and asks him who he is. Alec tells him that he's his father, Jason sputters and tells him that's private. When Alec tells him that he's from one week in the future, Jason concludes that he's trying to change things. He tells Jason that he's trying to change things to prevent Emily from being killed. Jason volunteers to help and the two go into the lab. While Alec disables the CCTV in the lab, and talks to Kellog, Jason gets the other CPS suit. As they leave the lab, Jason warns Alec that if he changes one thing, a lot of other things could change too. When Emily shows up, Alec walks with her and Jason quietly slips away. In Minute Man, Alec goes to Jason's home. When Jason asks him how his attempt at changing history is going, Alec tells him that this day was when Emily was killed by the Freelancers. Soon, they hear someone coming and Jason has Alec hide. Other Alec enters and shows Jason the 7 pieces of the Quantum Device from the current timeline. Jason immediately takes it and hides it in his teapot, telling Other Alec that it's dangerous. When Jason asks about Emily, Other Alec tells him that she's on her way. Other Alec also tells him that he knows that Jason is his father from the DNA test that he ran on him. After Jason denies this, Other Alec rightly deduces that Jason is his son. While Other Alec is distracted, Jason signals Alec who races out the door. When Other Alec asks Jason if this is true, Jason replies, "Maybe." Season 3 To be Added Season 4 To be Added Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Time Travelers